This invention relates to new and useful improvements in telephone junction boxes.
Under FCC requirements, telephone junction boxes must now provide a type of customer access which allows the customer to install privately owned telephone receivers or other equipment at the place of service. It has thus been necessary to alter hook-up arrangements whereby to provide such customer access. At the same time it is desired to guard equipment to which the customer has no right of access. Devices have heretofore been provided in an attempt to meet the requirements of customer hook-up but such devices are overly expensive to manufacture and furthermore do not provide ample access or workroom for telephone personnel.